


WINDSHIELD

by chaoticbouquetsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Coma, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Memory Loop, Memory Loss, car crash, last memory loop, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticbouquetsolo/pseuds/chaoticbouquetsolo
Summary: This is my first fic, is not great please don't kill me
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	WINDSHIELD

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, is not great please don't kill me

  
  
  
Rey is a successful woman, there’s no way to deny it, her focus and strength are things to be rewarded. Unfortunately, no amount of success can replace the hole she was feeling after her husband died.  
It has been a year and even after all this time Rey couldn’t bring herself to talk about it so she was using work as a coping method. It was a calm night at the precinct, just a couple of people coming in with some theft complaint or something that Rey couldn’t pay much attention as she ate her taco and read the newspaper, after all, it was a Tuesday night. Being one of the few officers on the night shift, Rey was assigned to check on a noise complaint.  
She was excited, the night shifts were usually boring, so anything that could take her out of that chair was a win. Getting inside the car Rey opened her bag looking for a mix-tape that her husband gave her as a Christmas gift. She misses him, she misses Ben…

Shaking her head to stop thinking too much she went to the address on the noise complaint, the person on the phone said something about illegal fights and Rey was looking forward to seeing that.

The street was majority silent if it wasn’t for a couple of happy screams, Rey decided to see into those screams, maybe she would find the fight if she followed. In the middle of a small street, a big circle of people could be seen. Rey parked the car and rang the police siren. The circle of people freaked out and started running but she didn’t follow them, something inside her was telling her to run to an alley next to her so she did.  
At the end of the alley a big man, he almost looked like a fridge- she though- was running, his flannel shirt falling from his arms and his hair flying with the wind, Rey could see that he had a broken ankle so she rushed to him, eager to take at least one person to the precinct with her.  
Her heart was pounding in her ear, if she was someone else she would be scared but Rey was trilled to see why her heart was telling her to run away. The man was escaping, she gave one last push and throw herself in his back, but the man turned around and catch her.  
that’s weird - she thought

Now in the middle of the street, Rey could see a couple walking their dog, she stared at the man holding her and the world stopped.  
A car was driving its way into the street the driver lost control trying not to hit the couple’s dog and was going to hit Rey and the man, it was in that moment that the car lights lit the mans face.  
\- Ben - she whispered with a smile and put her hand in this face- but he was dead, how was that possible? Before the words could come out of her mouth, he spins his body with her in his arms, holding her tight. Something hit Ben’s back, the hit throwing him on top of her body and both to the ground.

She freaked out, they got run over, windshield glass all over the floor and pieces inside Ben’s skin. Rey could hear a female scream and it took a while for her to understand that it was her, she was screaming her lungs out.  
The next hour passed in slow motion. Ben being carried inside the ambulance next to her, the first responders doing CPR as he crashed and checking his vitals. He was going to die…again.  
——————  
Ben woke up on a Tuesday morning with the sun in his eyes, he was sitting in a chair next to Rey’s body, preparing himself to say goodbye, ready or not he had to go back to work. The police chief gave him a year off after Rey’s accident but he couldn’t prolong anymore, she was in a coma for an entire year and she might not wake up.  
When he got in his feet she started crashing, he could hear “code blue” being said and nurses rushing into the room and pushing him out. She was dying.  
5 minutes had passed and a nurse found Ben talking to his boss on the phone, he finished the call and followed the nurse.  
is she alive? is she dead - he tried to ask but his words didn’t come out.

Into the room, Ben could hear a familiar laugh, Rey’s laugh, he ran to meet her, opening his arms and hugging her tight.

\- You are alive - she said

Confused he told her that he was always alive. Rey looked up to meet his gaze, confused as well.

\- No, you were dead, then I found you and you got run over - she explained, her voice failing when she tried to contain her cry.

\- No, sweetheart, we were walking our dog and the driver lost control when he tried not to hit our dog - thinking about Finn hurt, he missed that stupid dog- and you hit your head in the windshield when he ran YOU over.

Ben could see her memories coming back to her, her eyes getting watery as she remembered, Rey, pulled his body closer and hugged him as if he was going to disappear if she let him go.

\- We are together now, don’t worry sweetheart.


End file.
